Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Licht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 1
Hoofdstuk 1 "Probeer me aan te vallen." miauwde Roggevlam. Hazelpoot dook ineen en cirkelde om haar mentor heen. Ze zwiepte dreigend met haar staart en legde haar oren plat. In een flits schoot ze zijwaarts, maakte ze een scherpe bocht en bonkte ze tegen haar mentor aan. Ze zorgde dat ze met haar schouder in een zwakke plek sloeg en hij verloor zijn evenwicht. Slippend draaide hij zich om en vond hij zijn evenwicht al gauw terug."Mooi zo." miauwde hij."Die aanval heb je ook al onder de knie. Zullen we wat verdedigen proberen?" Hazelpoot knikte."Oké." Roggevlam zette een stapje achteruit en ging zitten."Ik duik naar voren en haal uit naar je. Je ontwijkt zijwaarts en gaat dan in de aanval door in mijn flank te beuken, zo hard als je kunt. Als het je niet lukt me omver te krijgen, maak dan zo snel mogelijk dat je wegkomt." Hazelpoot knikte weer en maakte zich klaar. Roggevlam schoot naar voren, zijn poot opgeheven. In een flits week ze opzij, maakte ze een soepele bocht en ramde ze in de flank van haar mentor. Haar kleinheid maakte haar snel, maar ze was niet zwaar genoeg om Roggevlam omver te kunnen duwen op deze manier. Gauw schoof ze naar achteren, maar ze was te laat. Hij gaf haar een mep op haar schouder en ze gleed uit, waarna ze op de grond plofte."Sneller met het vluchten, Hazelpoot." miauwde haar mentor."Laten we het nog eens proberen." Hazelpoot zette zich schrap. Roggevlam dook weer naar voren en ze ontweek zijn poot behendig. Dan maakte ze een bocht en ramde ze zo hard ze kon tegen hem aan. Weer lukte het haar niet. Bijna instinctief schoof ze naar achteren, zijn poot net ontwijkend. In het proces struikelde ze, maar ze hervond haar evenwicht."Dat was al beter." zei Roggevlam."Laten we het nog eens proberen." na nog een stuk of zes pogingen lukte het Hazelpoot eindelijk om haar mentor omver te rammen, en wanneer het haar niet lukte ontweek ze hem snel genoeg. Roggevlam leek tevreden, en Hazelpoot gloeide van trots. De rest van zonhoog en zelfs toen de zon onderging bleven ze verdertrainen, en aan het einde van de sessie was Hazelpoot doodmoe. Haar poten gloeiden van de pijn, zand kleefde in haar piekerige vacht en ze had beurse plekken op haar gewrichten."Dat lijkt me genoeg voor vandaag." snorde Roggevlam. Hazelpoot schudde het zand uit haar pels en streek haar haren glad voor nu. Wanneer ze in haar nest zo kruipen zou ze zichzelf wel een betere wasbeurt geven. Samen met haar mentor trippelde ze terug naar het kamp. Onderweg kwam ze Moerassnor en Roospoot tegen."Wat gaan jullie doen?" vroeg Hazelpoot nieuwsgierig."We gaan kruiden verzamelen." miauwde Roospoot. Een licht bloosje kroop over haar wangen."Niets bijzonders dus." snauwde Moerassnor gepikeerd voor de twee hen voorbij wandelden. Roggevlam rolde met zijn ogen en Hazelpoot volgde haar mentor de rotshelling op, terug naar het kamp."Neem maar een stuk prooi." miauwde die. Hazelpoot knikte en trippelde naar de hoop verse prooi toe om een watterrat uit te kiezen. Hazelpoot trippelde naar een hoop rotsen toe om haar prooi op te eten. Stormpoot en zijn mentor Veenhart kwamen het kamp binnen. Hazelpoot's vriend had een eekhoorn tussen zijn kaken geklemd. Hazelpoot strekte zich uit op de rotsen en geeuwde wijd. Nu had ze tijd om te piekeren over de Grote Vergadering van een paar zonsondergangen geleden. Maar ze was er veel te moe voor, dus krulde ze zich op in een kuil en sloot ze haar vermoeide ogen. ''"Je moet je beter afzetten, zo." miauwde een mooie blauwgrijze poes. Ada duwde haar kleine poten in het zand en duwde zich af van de grond. Als een vogel schoot ze door de lucht, en Carrie kwam al gauw achter haar aan."Dit is fijn!" miauwde haar zusje terwijl ze een heuvel afdenderden. Ada knikte. De grond was ijskoud en bevroren en hun adem vormde wolkjes in de lucht, maar ze zouden het al gauw warm krijgen."Pas op!" gilde Carrie plots. Ada gleed uit en rolde van een helling omlaag. Ze plofte neer op een dunne ijskorst. Hoe was ze op het meer beland? Ze maakte beter dat ze hier wegkwam, voor het ijs zou breken door haar gewicht."Ada!" Carrie kwam aanrennen. Bezorgdheid stond in haar ogen en ze gleed over het ijs naar haar zusje toe."Ik kan hier niet op lopen! Mijn klauwen zijn te stomp..." miauwde Ada."Pleegmama komt er zo aan!" meldde Carrie. Opluchting stroomde door Ada heen. Pleegmama zou hen wel redden, dat had ze altijd gedaan. Ze trappelde met haar poten om het warm te krijgen."Ada! Carrie!" klonk plots een gil."Maak dat jullie daar wegkomen!!!" Pleegmama kwam aanrennen, angst vlammend in haar ogen. Ada hief vragend haar hoofd scheef. Plots klonk er een akelig krakend geluid en voor Ada het wist belandde ze in het water. Ze gilde het uit voor ze kopje onder ging en verdween in de ijzige diepten van het meer. Waarom pleegmama haar niet helpen? Plots vlogen er bubbels door het water. Carrie was samen met Ada gevallen. De zandkleurige poes probeerde om zich heen te kijken en haar zusje te vinden, maar dat lukte haar niet."Pleegmama!" gilde ze in een wolk van bubbels. Een blauwgrijze vorm dook op en sleurde haar omhoog. Ada botste tegen de dunne ijskorst en brak erdoorheen. Zuurstof vulde haar longen en hoestend kroop ze het dikkere ijs op. Rillend van de kou kroop ze zo snel mogelijk weg. Waar waren Carrie en pleegmama? Ada keek om zich heen. Plots werd ook Carrie omhoog geduwt door de ijskorst die zich alweer aan het sluiten was."Carrie! Waar is pleegmama?!" miauwde Ada angstig. Carrie jammerde luid en krabbelde wild aan de ijskorst."Pleegmama! Pleegmama!!" gilde ze wanhopig. Tranen drupten op het ijs. Ada meende een blauwgrijze vorm tegen het ijs te zien beuken, en ze zag gouden ogen wanhopig flitsen. Klauwen krabbelden ook aan de onderkant van het ijs. Twee werelden, zo verschillend, en toch gelijk. Gescheiden door het ijs."Pleegmama...?" prevelde ze hulpeloos. Ze legde een pootje op het ijs, en roze kussentjes verschenen aan de andere kant. Pleegmama's gouden ogen gloeiden weemoedig voor ze dichtgleden en de poot langzaam wegglipte in de donkere diepten van het meer. '' Hazelpoot schoot snakkend naar adem wakker, tranen in haar ooghoeken. Ze verborg haar gezicht in haar zachte pels door zich nog steviger op te rollen. Waarom had ze net over die ijzige dag gedroomt? Ze had pleegmama verloren door haar eigen domme schuld. Als zij was weggerend toen haar pleegmoeder er wanhopig om riep, dan zou ze niet gestorven zijn. Carrie had erdoor dan ook nog een extra reden om haar te haten. En zo piekerde ze toch nog over de Grote Vergadering."Hazelpoot," had Perzikpoot gezegt zodra haar zuster binnen gehoorbereik was."Was het je bedoeling pleegmama te laten sterven onder dat ijs? Heb je niet iedereen waarom je gaf laten sterven? Mama, papa, pleegmama, pleegtante... je lieve medicijnkatje en dat moederpoesje die als een moeder voor je was?" haar ijsblauwe ogen hadden venijnig geflitst voor ze in de menigte was verdwenen. Hazelpoot kneep haar ogen stijf dicht. Waarom was ze zo hulpeloos?! Waarom was ze zo zwak, moest ze altijd gered worden door anderen?! Knarsetandend stond ze op. De zon was al ondergegaan. Misschien zou ze de volgende dag meekunnen op een dageraadpatrouille? Ze zou het aan Roggevlam kunnen vragen wanneer ze wakker zou worden. Ze besloot de nacht in te gaan en trippelde richting het leerlingenhol. Blijkbaar sliepen Leeuwenpoot, Stormpoot en Magnoliapoot al. Het was een beetje eenzaam in het leerlingenhol. Hopelijk werden Echokit en Varenkit gauw leerlingen. Ze waren aangename katten. Plots trapte ze op iets scherps. Geschrokken hief ze haar poot op. Bloed welde snel op van tussen haar kussentjes."Geweldig, nu moet ik nog naar het medicijnhol ook voor ik eindelijk kan slapen!" mopperde ze. Magnoliapoot spitste haar oren en hief haar kop op terwijl ze wijd gaapte."Ik wil wel mee." zei ze opgewekt, en ze sprong op."Roospoot is m'n zusje. Ik zie haar niet vaak." Hazelpoot haalde haar schouders op."Oké, bedankt." ze hinkte de open plek over, richting het medicijnhol. Samen met haar holgenootje ging ze de grot binnen door het gordijn van klimplanten en mos. Ze sperde haar ogen wijd open bij het zicht van wat ze daar aantrof."Roospoot?!" bracht Magnoliapoot verstikt uit."Wat heeft dit te betekenen?!" De medicijnkatleerling draaide zich geschrokken om en zette haar haren op. Moerassnor ging beschermend naast haar staan en keek de leerlingen fel aan. Hazelpoot staarde de medicijnkatleerling sprakeloos aan. Roospoot en Moerassnor waren elkaar tedere likjes aan het geven toen ze binnenkwam. Ze hadden duidelijk een diepgaande, romantische relatie."Waar ben je mee bezig?!" gilde Magnoliapoot geschokt."Je bent een medicijnkat! Je mag helemaal geen partner of wat dan ook!" Roospoot blies dreigend."Als je het ook maar één kat verteld..." gromde ze."Wat dan?!" daagde Magnoliapoot haar uit."Ga je me pijn doen?! Je bloedeigen zuster?! Of ga je me vermoorden of me in een dodelijk ongeluk brengen? Kom maar op! Laat me het maar horen!" haar stem sloeg over. Roospoot keek haar zus zwijgend aan."Dan steel ik Dennestreep van je." fluisterde ze ijzig. Magnoliapoot maakte een verstikt geluid."Monster!" schreeuwde ze."Monster! Denk maar niet dat hij voor je gaat vallen alleen omdat je mooi bent!!" Roospoot snoof minachtend. Hazelpoot keek geschokt toe hoe de zussen elkaar kille blikken toewierpen."Roospoot..." prevelde Moerassnor."Roospoot, toe nou.." er klonk een smekende ondertoon in zijn stem."Sorry." miauwde Roospoot zonder haar zusje aan te kijken."Het spijt me dat ik zoiets zei." Magnoliapoot staarde zwijgend naar de grond."Waarom hààt je me zo?" bracht ze uit."Je bent gewoon zielig." antwoordde Roospoot eerlijk. Magnoliapoot werd stil."Je hebt Moerassnor. Ik ga het aan niemand vertellen, en Hazelpoot ook niet. Blijf alsjeblieft uit de buurt van Dennestreep..." Roospoot knikte en ze keek weg."Sorry dat ik me zo rot gedroeg." fluisterde ze."Ik ben verschrikkelijk." Magnoliapoot schudde met haar kop."Je bent gewoon bang dat iemand het zal ontdekken... maar... zorg dat we hier niet verder in betrokken raken. Dan zal ik dat ook doen." Roospoot knikte en Moerassnor verdween uit het medicijnhol."Waarom zijn jullie hier?" vroeg Roospoot."Mijn poot bloed." miauwde Hazelpoot. Roospoot knikte en ging op zoek naar spinrag. De Clans ���� Hoofdstuk 2 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Licht van de Storm